Marfil Mondragón
Marfil Mondragón de Irazábal is one of the antagonists of the soap opera "Acorralada" ("Cornered"), transmitted by Venevisión (Venezuela) in partnership with Univisión (United States) in 2007. A woman obsessed with her husband Maximilian who will do everything to get him away from Diana, his main enemy. Just like taking revenge on her twin sister Deborah for taking over her identity and usurping her place. She was portrayed by Maritza Rodríguez, who also played his twin sister Deborah Mondragón; Cristal Covarrubias in Rebel Angel; Sara Andrade in The Face of Analía and Camila Brando in Dog Love. Biography Maximiliano is the young heir of the renowned Irazábal Perfume Factory. His life changed for the worse when, at a party at a friend's house named Geraldo, he found him kissing his wife, Marfil forcibly. Geraldo shoots Maximiliano, but hits Marfil in the head, and she falls unconscious in the pool. Two years later, he has not really surrendered to any woman yet, although he has the decadent Camila, who hopes to regain his social position. Marfil is in a room of the mansion, in a vegetative state. What Maximilian doesn't know is that her twin sister, Deborah, has returned to Miami impersonating her and feigning recovery while the real Marfil is kidnapped. Marfil is in the care of Isabel, Andre's aunt, who is Deborah's husband and Ignacio' accomplice. Marfil goes to Houston to receive special treatments, but then returns to Miami to claim his rightful place. She argues with Deborah, and Deborah locks her in a cabin. It also ends up imprisoning Diana there. From there Deborah manages to change places with Marión usurping its identity, and taking its place. Deborah's initial plan is to take Marfil away into a dangerous jungle, presumably the Amazon Rainforest. The plane carrying Diana, Marfil, Andres and Ignacio crashes, but the four managed to survive. Andres and Ignacio end up fighting, and André gets shot in the leg. In the chaos they separate. Diana, trying to run, tripped over her head and suffers from amnesia. She is found unconscious by a man who works in a convent in the city. Others think that Diana is lost, or that she is dead. Back in the forest, Ignacio tries to drown Marfil, thinking to take revenge for his fury is also against Deborah now. The same man who found Diana finds Marfil about to die in the river. Once also in the convent, she disguises herself as a nun, Andres back in Miami tries to find her without success. Deborah is now at risk for Marfil. In an act of revenge, Marfil kidnaps Deborah by locking her in an abandoned house, and Andres ends up throwing gasoline all over, causing a fire. Maximiliano, who was blind in the hospital after Deborah (pretending to be Marfil) threw acid in his eyes, has a vision in a dream of a woman who looked like Marfil, but it wasn't her, screaming for help. Upon learning that Marfil intends to kill him poisoned, Pedro exchanges the glasses with his wife and it is she who takes the poison and ends up in the hospital, where she confesses her crimes to the police commissioner. After Marfil has cursed Diana and Maximiliano, they leave and Deborah, her last hospital visit, comes to take her to hell. The two disappear forever Category:Kidnapper Category:Assassins Category:Blackmailers Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Elitist Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Siblings Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hero's Lover Category:Obsessed